


Root Beer Floats

by rhinkipoo



Series: Rhinky Prompts and Drabbles [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, High School, Late night shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: “How on earth have you never had a root beer float?!” Rhett couldn’t believe it. How could Link be 17 years old and not have had a freaking root beer float?





	Root Beer Floats

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an anonymous prompt on tumblr. Thanks nonny for letting me write some fluff ♥

“How on earth have you never had a root beer float?!” Rhett couldn’t believe it. How could Link be 17 years old and not have had a freaking root beer float?

“I don’t know,” Link tucked his head in embarrassment, “Just never happened, I guess.”

Standing up and reaching for his jacket, Rhett’s plans immediately changed (not like it was anything interesting, just snacks and video games). Link followed his lead, no questions asked. There was one difference: while Rhett shoved his feet into his shoes, Link took the extra seconds to tie his own properly.

“If we leave now, we’ll get to the store ten minutes before it closes.” Rhett started laughing at Link’s confused look on his face. “We’re getting the makings for root beer floats, ya dork!”

Link’s eyes lit up! He was always uneasy about trying new things, but with Rhett by his side he knew he could do it. Even something as silly as a late night excursion to get soda and ice cream.

The car ride was short, less than a few minutes. They easily could have walked, but they were on a time crunch, and Rhett _needed_ Link to experience this treat.

One of Rhett’s favorite pastimes was showing Link new things. He always got so excited when he learned something new about his lifelong best friend. Insisting on the name brand items, not settling for anything generic, Rhett splurged on a two liter bottle of A&W and a quart of Häagen-Dasz. Link only deserved the best.

When they got back to Link’s place, it was just past 11pm. Even though Link’s mom was out working for the night, they still snuck into the house since they technically came back after curfew. Giggling, they made their way into the kitchen. Link found some tall glasses and an ice cream scoop.

Peeling back the lid off of the ice cream container, Rhett gave himself a generous amount. He handed Link the utensil and Link followed suit, but gave himself a more conservative amount. Link carefully opened the bottle of root beer, but Rhett snatched it from his hands taking a swig.

“Gross, man! I don’t want it now!” Link hit his shoulder with a love-lick.

“Come on, now. You know I don’t backwash,” Rhett chuckled. He then poured soda into his, then Link’s, glasses. Link was hesitant. “Hey, man, if you don’t like it, I’ll have yours too! Now that I think about it, I hope you _don’t_ like it.” Rhett laughed, clapping a hand on his chest.

“Okay, so how do we do this? Do you drink it or eat it?” Link said as he grabbed a spoon.

“That’s a personal preference, Link. I prefer drinking it first.”

Link set the spoon down on the counter and took a deep breath before taking a swig.

“Ahh!” Link practically threw the glass on the counter in his haste to get it away from his mouth. “The ice cream hit my teeth and I accidentally took a bite of it.”

Rhett couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s pain, even when Link threw daggers with his glare. He picked up the spoon and guesstimated a good ratio of ice cream to root beer.

“Try this instead?” Rhett suggested. “You’ll enjoy it better this way, I promise.”

Link’s eyes locked on Rhett’s as he guided the spoon into his mouth. Link’s hand came up, wrapping itself around both the spoon and Rhett’s hand. The air between them turned electric, charged with something new and exciting a little scary.

As Link pulled the spoon out of his mouth, they both took a step away from each other. Unsure of what just happened, Rhett busied himself by grabbing his own float. He took a long drink, wishing something stronger was in it. In his periphery, he spotted Link going in for a second spoonful.

“You’re right, Rhett, this is delicious!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi to me on tumblr](http://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
